Piknik a szabadban
by Daniella B
Summary: Yaten és Seiya kettesben piknikezni indulnak...


Piknik a szabadban

írta: Daniella B.

Minden gyönyörű volt, szinte tökéletes. A nap nem sütött, a felhők eltakarták, a finom, lágy szellő beterítette az egész helyet. A fák lombja menetrendszerűen hajladozott, kedves, susogó hangot kölcsönözve a tájnak. Körülöttünk egy pár vadvirág is nőtt, és igazán semmi okom nem lehetett a panaszkodásra. Hátradőltem a piros kockás pokrócon, és az eget kezdtem fürkészni. A felhők változatosan vonultak el a fejünk fölött, miközben hallgattam, ahogy Seiya egy szendvicsen rágódott. Igazán nem ez volt a legromantikusabb helyzet, amit valaha is el tudtam volna képzelni…

- Te nem eszel? – nyújtotta felém a piknikező kosárban lévő ételeket… legalábbis amit meghagyott belőlük.

- Nem vagyok éhes.

Egyáltalán nem volt étvágyam, és azon is komolyan elgondolkodtam, hogy egyáltalán mi a fenének jöttem el vele. Nekem is otthon kellett volna maradnom. De én ostoba még azt képzeltem, hogy lesz valami abban, ha mi ketten, csak mi, kimegyünk piknikezni egy elhagyatott helyre…

- Pedig nagyon finom…- mondta Seiya, természetesen teli szájjal, pár kenyérdarabot ejtve a ruhámra. Idegesen felpattantam, lesöpörtem magam, és rászóltam:

- Igazán becsukhatnád a szádat, ha közben zabálsz!

- Mi? – bámult rám, megint teli szájjal.

- hogy lehettem annyira hülye, hogy eljöttem veled? – kérdeztem idegesen, felálltam a pokrócról, és elindultam valamerre… magam sem tudtam az úti célomat.

- Várj, Yaten, hová mész? – kérdezte Seiya, miután végre lenyelte az utolsó falatot, és utánam indult.

- Mindegy, csak el innen!

- De…

- Mi van már megint? – a szemem sarkából visszanéztem rá. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt az egészet egyáltalán…

Ekkor hirtelen éreztem, hogy a cipőm talpa megcsúszik, és szembetaláltam magam egy nagy, kemény fatörzzsel.

- Yaten, hallasz engem? Ébredj már fel…

Valahonnan a nagy feketeségből meghallottam Seiya hangját. Hallottam, de nem nagyon fogtam fel, hogy mi történt velem… éreztem, hogy valami miatt fájdalomtól lüktet a homlokom, és sejtettem, ha kinyitom a szemem, csak még rosszabb lesz…

- Ne csináld ezt, Yaten… azt csak egy hülye fatörzs volt…

Fatörzs… beugrott egy kissé homályos kép egy fatörzsről… meg a csúszós cipőtalpakról…

- A fenébe. – mondtam, kinyitottam a szemem, és rögtön a homlokomhoz kaptam a kezem. A tompa fájdalom még mindig ott lüktetett, és éreztem, hogy kissé fel is dagadt.

- na végre! – sóhajtott fel Seiya. – Már azt hittem, végleg kiütött az az öreg tölgy…

- Megtennéd, hogy befogod a szád? – vágtam a szavába, miközben megpróbáltam felülni, de eléggé szédültem. – Tőled csak jobban megfájdul a fejem…

- Sajnálom, nem az én hibám, hogy nem nézel a lábad elé, és első adandó alkalommal nekirohansz egy fának.

- Megmondtam, hogy kuss legyen!

Seiya felsóhajtott. Csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy… tényleg aggódott értem?

Felültem a fűre terített takaróról, amin még most is jó pár morzsa volt, és becsuktam a szemem.

- Tessék, tedd a homlokodra. – mondta hirtelen Seiya, és átnyújtott egy bevizezett zsebkendőt. Kissé meglepetten bámultam rá, de elfogadtam. – Addig ez is jó, amíg elmegyünk egy orvoshoz…

- Orvoshoz? Ki mondta, hogy orvoshoz kell mennem? Semmi bajom, csak egy kicsit szédülök, de semmi szükség rá, hogy mindenféle orvosokhoz járkáljak!

- Agyrázkódásod is lehet…

- Még mit nem!

Csend lett. Hiába nézett rám olyan nagy szemekkel, akkor sem voltam hajlandó.

- Akkor gyere, hazaviszlek.

- Rendben, ez a piknik úgyis katasztrofálisra sikerült.

Seiya megfogta a kezemet, és felsegített a pokrócról. Mikor sikerült felállnom, átkarolta a derekam… és nem engedett el. Megint belém csapott az az érezés, amit legelőször tapasztaltam vele… olyan jó volt közel lenni hozzá…

Egy finom csókot nyomott az ajkaimra, és a sülembe suttogta:

- Gomen ne.

Talán mégsem volt annyira borzalmas ez a kirándulás. Igaz, hogy az elején halálra untam magam, Seiya pedig csak zabált, aztán pedig belefejeltem egy fába, de a vége egész kellemes lett.

- Daijobu Seiya…

Vége

* * *

Utószónak csak annyit, hogy saját élményemet is belszőttem, nevezetesen, hogy pár évvel ezelőtt én is megcsúsztam, és nekirohantam egy fatörzsnek... de szerencsére semmi komolyabb bajom nem esett! 


End file.
